The Elephant
by cosmopolitankitten
Summary: Hikaru and Kaoru have a little fun during their summer vacation, and realize that maybe they'll be fine without Haruhi after all. It's not wrong if no one else is watching, is it? Twiiiiiiiincest! Wooooo! I mean, um, brotherly love. Rated M for sweet lemony goodness. Enjoy C: A/N: Almost put this under "Romance" and "Family." Oh god Dx


I'm bringing sexy back

Crap this song doesn't fit at all wow

But I love it xD

However, you can totally watch/listen to the For Your Entertainment AMV while reading this ;D

Anyway, I have a lovely twincest fic for y'all because I rewatched Ouran and now I'm the twin's age so umm...I wanted this to happen xD And ugh I love Kaoru so much...Hikaru is such a jerk but I read a fic based off of Behind These Hazel Eyes and that's the title too and it's really tragic and you should go read it :D and anyway, that helped me calm down about Hikaru a little bit even though Kaoru is just way too nice to him with the Haruhi thing and I can't handle it Dx

Yeah sorry, I hope you didn't read that if you didn't want to xD

Whoa, almost 3,000 words! Niicceeeeee.

Note: This is not your typical love-confession and then lemon kind of Hikaru x Kaoru. Uh-uh. I have a totally different view on their relationship.

_*******FIC TIME*******_

"Mmmm..." Kaoru sighed. "Summer vacation." He entered the twins' room, kicking off his designer running shoes and beginning to slip off his shirt.

"Have a nice run?" Hikaru replied, sounding bored. He was splayed out on his bed, lazily playing his DS.

"Yeah, it's perfect weather at sunset. Not too hot, not too cold. And the horizon always looks beautiful." Kaoru breathed, still slightly winded. Hikaru paused his game and glanced over, sly grin on his face.

"You're so into that, aren't you?" he snickered. Kaoru blushed slightly.

"At least I'm not laying in my bed doing nothing." he retorted, passing by Hikaru to ruffle his hair. "Lazy." Without another word he headed for the bathroom. Hikaru chuckled.

"Hey! You taking a shower?" He asked loudly. Kaoru turned slightly to meet his gaze, and continued walking. Hikaru shut his DS and jumped up from the bed. "Wait for me, Kaoru!" After sprinting after his younger twin, he wrapped an arm round Kaoru's waist and shut the bathroom door. Smiling devilishly, he slipped his thumbs into his twin's athletic shorts and eased them down to Kaoru's ankles, revealing fancy silk boxers. Hikaru stroked the lustrous fabric up to his brother's hip and then felt north to the abdomen, getting a little whimper in return.

"H-hey, stop." Kaoru whined. Hikaru just roamed the other's torso further, tracing the lean muscle that was present.

"No fair." Hikaru whispered into his little brother's ear. Kaoru's breath caught in his throat. "You're more buff than me. Isn't the older brother supposed to be...bigger?" He pressed his pelvis against his brother, snaking both hands around Kaoru's abdomen and delicately rubbing circles into the tight muscle there. Kaoru flinched, arching his back slightly as Hikaru made his touches more dainty.

"No, stop...Hikaru..." he bit his lip. Hikaru began to laugh darkly. "Hah...Hikaru!"

Kaoru broke out into laughter, furiously squirming in his twin's merciless grip.

"Pffff! Stop! Ahahahahahah stop!" he protested. "Why are you not ticklish! Ahhahaha! It's so unfair! Haha! Stop!" A few tears escaped from Kaoru's shut eyes, as his brother wouldn't stop tickling him and he couldn't handle it anymore. Hikaru was laughing with him, but he decided that Kaoru had probably had enough, judging from the hysterical expression he saw in the mirror. So he smiled warmly, hugging his brother close.

"Sorry, Kaoru." He apologized in a humored murmur. His brother relaxed in response, and finally stepped out of his shorts as Hikaru next stuck his hands into his boxers and pulled them down his hips in a painfully slow manner. Kaoru appreciated the touch nonetheless, and he turned round to begin undressing Hikaru. He gently unbuttoned the outlandish tank top before sliding it off his twin's slender shoulders, and moved on to unzipping his turquoise-colored pants. Kaoru rolled his eyes playfully. There were a lot of buttons and fasteners on designer stuff, huh? Not that he had the right to complain about it. After undoing the last button he slid Hikaru's pants down, not caring what he touched in the process. He clicked his tongue.

"No underwear again? As I said, you're lazy." Kaoru stuck his tongue out, standing up and entering the huge shower in the other end of the bathroom. He turned the water on super hot, just like the twins liked it. He relished the warm temperature as the spray hit his skin. Hikaru then walked in with an artificially rejected expression on his face.

"You almost got me there," He pouted. Kaoru had just pulled down everything at once to confuse him. Always fresh, wasn't it? In response, the other twin looked over his shoulder and flashed his pearly whites. _I know you better than you know yourself_...Kaoru thought to himself.

"But you like it that way." He teased. Hikaru's face flushed, knowing that Kaoru had read his mind. Not like it didn't happen all the time. Oh well. Hikaru pumped out some expensive chocolate shower cream and started to rub it all over Kaoru's body, making his already soft skin even more decadent and cleansing his workout off. Even though Hikaru massaged Kaoru's shoulders satisfyingly and he could feel his twin relax at his touch, the younger didn't really seem to be in the mood. Even though he was about two minutes ago. Hikaru quietly sighed and just went on with the shower as usual.

...

As the two twins were now thoroughly cleansed, Hikaru turned off the water and reached for another faucet.

"No cold water today." Kaoru suddenly ordered, grabbing his brother's hand. Hikaru blinked in surprise as Kaoru dragged him out of the shower, taking a large, fluffy towel and drying both of them off gently. When that was done Kaoru walked back into their bedroom, put on some orange pajama pants, and flopped onto the bed. He curled into an adorable fetal position and seemed to immediately fall asleep. Hikaru was confused now. If he was just going to fall asleep and not do anything, why would it matter if a splash of cold water turned him off? And also...wasn't it a bit early for bedtime?

He put on his identical pair of sleepwear anyway, and crawled into bed on Kaoru's left. He was bit annoyed, though.

"Kaoru." He complained. He didn't get a response. "Kaooooruu...it's only nine o'clock..." His twin turned away from him. Hikaru scoffed.

"Kaooooooooorruuuuuu..." he droned on tiredly. Finally Kaoru gave in.

"What?" he mumbled.

"Why are you so sleepy?" Hikaru started. "Why didn't you want cold water?" Kaoru got a glint in his eye in response, snickering to himself. Kaoru hummed in pleasure, shifting so he could face Hikaru again.

"I'm just thinking," he purred innocently. Hikaru smiled again, reaching out for his brother. Kaoru did the same, entwining their hands together. Just as they belonged. Kaoru closed his eyes as Hikaru guided their hands down to his waistline and he let go so Hikaru could reach inside. Said twin snickered as he felt that his little brother was already hard.

"Thinking about what, hmmm?" he asked, burying his face into Kaoru's clean shoulder and starting to kiss his neck. Kaoru leaned his head back to give him better access.

"This." he admitted.

"Of course you were," Hikaru replied teasingly, wrapping his hand around Kaoru's deliciously-sized wonder. He had slicked himself up when Hikaru wasn't looking? _What a little sneak._ He lazily began to pump. Kaoru sighed happily into his brother's touch, the latter feeling the vibration from his neck.

"Hikaru." Kaoru said softly.

"Hmmm?" Hikaru responded, already knowing what Kaoru would say. He sucked gently on Kaoru's clavicle, earning an adorable moan from the younger twin.

"...Thanks." Kaoru whispered. Hikaru rolled his eyes.

"...Kaoru...I've told you that you don't have to thank me..." Hikaru assured him. Kaoru let out a "hmpf," not really caring. _I'll thank him soon anyway. _Until then, Hikaru began to speed up, and Kaoru slid his clothing down to make it easier for his brother. Now in a steady rhythm, Kaoru began to pant a little bit and wrapped his arms around his twin.

"L-like that, Hika-..." he whimpered, bucking his hips slightly in need of more.

"Not any faster, Kaoru?" Hikaru accused in mock surprise. He sucked on his twin's earlobe. "You sure?" he added in a lower voice. Kaoru groaned in pleasure.

"N-no! You...can go faster, Hikaru..." He took a breath. "...please..." Taking this as his cue, Hikaru left a trail of sweet kisses down Kaoru's chest, torso, and hips before moving his hand to tease Kaoru's inner thigh and taking that gorgeous dick into his mouth. The younger twin shook in ectasy and, now that his arms had lost their grip on Hikaru's back, he buried his fingers in Hikaru's soft, still slightly wet auburn locks to keep himself from grinding forward. Kaoru had to bite his lip, hard, to keep from crying out. He opened his eyes, the sight of Hikaru sucking him off almost sending him over the edge. But Kaoru wasn't selfish, especially when it came to his brother, and he lifted Hikaru's chin, suddenly sitting up on his knees and getting on top of his twin.

Deciding he didn't want any material to get in the way, Kaoru immediately got rid of Hikaru's pants and threw them in the direction of the window so no one would see them in the morning. Then he pulled Hikaru up and wrapped his legs around him, feeling his brother's semi-hard length and delighting in the friction before crashing their lips together. Determined to somehow make his brother come before him, Kaoru now took the initiative in pumping Hikaru's leaking member and making out with him simultaneously.

At first, due to shock of Kaoru's spontaneous control of position, Hikaru gave in and moaned uncharacteristically at his younger twin's touch. It was sudden and the combination of Kaoru's strategic prodding at his mouth and passionate stroking of his dick made him go under, but he wouldn't let Kaoru win.

Hikaru cupped Kaoru's jaw in his hands and harshly dominated their kiss, trying to faze Kaoru and grabbing hold of his shoulders in expectation of submission. Instead, Kaoru pulled away, smiled unassumingly, and pinned his brother down so he was fully on top. Next he sucked, hard, on Hikaru's hip bone until he left a fat bruise there. But no one would be able to see it besides him. Kaoru smirked; he would win this game yet again. _So much for being the catcher._

"Hikaru~" he murmured cutely, cupping his brother's face and sliding his hand down to Hikaru's unmarked hipbone. The older twin was defenseless and had no choice but to squirm and gasp in anticipation as Kaoru kissed his lips deeply and then moved down to his pelvis. Kaoru then licked Hikaru's tip and received a desperate gasp that signaled him to take all of Hikaru's cock into his mouth. He easily deep-throated his twin, with a cough or two, but once he had all of him, Kaoru knew he had won. He had to hold tight clutches on Hikaru's hips to keep him from bucking upwards, as he was trembling in pure pleasure.

"Kaoru...oh, god...K-Kaoru..." _Damnit, not again..._His little twin was too good at this. In barely any time, Hikaru found himself at the brim of climax. He fought hard to resist it, but it was pointless. He touched the back of Kaoru's throat and let out a choked moan as he let himself go, causing Kaoru to immediately release his dick from his throat and suck him during his climax to swallow every last bit. As Hikaru was recovering and could still feel his brother's warm mouth around him, he bit his lip.

"Kaoru...you little..." he hazily pushed Kaoru over, who hesitantly opened his mouth to let Hikaru go. The younger twin was extremely close already despite not acting like it, and Hikaru licked his dick down to the tip before sucking on it again. Kaoru gasped and gripped the bedsheets, huffing through his teeth in an attempt to hold on for a little longer, but soon eased his tension when the pleasure became too much to handle.

"Mmm...Hikaru...!" he called out softly, coming hard into his brother's mouth and whimpering at the feeling. Hikaru roughly swallowed all of Kaoru's potential mess and allowed him to ride out his climax in gentle, rhythmic thrusts before releasing him, tongue lingering, and falling back onto their soft mattress. Kaoru turned over and curled up, struggling to catch his breath and trembling from his orgasm with an innocent smile on his face. Finally the competition was over and the twins lay panting in exhaustion.

Eventually Kaoru sat up and tucked himself in, returning his waistband back to his hips to cover himself up. Then he crawled towards the pillows and got under the covers.

"Hikaru," he cooed. "Come into bed." He tugged at his brother's hand.

"Nnngg..." the older twin mumbled. "...fine..." Hikaru made the effort to pull himself into the covers, Kaoru promptly rolling over to fully entwine their bodies and smirking at the fact that Hikaru was still naked. He played with his dick just for fun, causing Hikaru to tense up.

"Ah...Kaoru...trying...sleep..." he murmured, trying not to react to the touches.

"Sorry..." Kaoru whispered in his bashful voice. "...that was good, though." Hikaru opened his eyes at this.

"Yeah, it was." he replied. "...Thanks, Kaoru." At this the younger twin smiled.

"For deep-throating you?" he asked amusedly. Hikaru felt his blood rush downwards.

"Stop it, you're gonna turn me on again." he muttered, feeling inclined to reach up and run a thumb down the throat his dick had previously been inside. This perfect neck...He bent to kiss the soft skin there again, and began to suck before quickly stopping himself. The girls would ask questions if they saw a hickey. And if he and Kaoru answered honestly, there was no telling what might happen. Hikaru decided to dismiss these thoughts and looked up at Kaoru's adorable face, which was still locked in ectasy. The older twin smiled, wrapping his arms around the other and very gently joining their lips. Kaoru responded sweetly, keeping everything on the surface but passionately kissing his brother back.

Before getting into too much tongue action, both twins broke the kiss simultaneously. Kaoru aligned his hips with Hikaru's affectionately.

"Love you," he whispered blissfully.

"Love you too, Kaoru." his brother replied happily, nuzzling into his pillow. Kaoru smiled in satisfaction, doing the same. Within seconds they were asleep.

...

Hikaru slammed his phone back down on his nightstand when Tamaki had finished blabbering.

"So she's gone off and left us, huh?" he muttered. It was early _and_ Haruhi was gone. What a great morning.

"Looks like it." Kaoru replied solemnly. Hearing the maids, he quickly reached under the bed and pulled out **the elephant.** Hikaru took it, placing it on his body appropriately. The maids appeared immediately thereafter.

"Good morning, masters." They greeted in unison, straight-faced.

"Good morning." Hikaru and Kaoru replied automatically. Still with Kaoru's arm slung over his shoulder, Hikaru whipped the top cover of their bed off in one fell swoop, causing **the elephant** to release confetti all over the bed. The maids didn't even bat an eye.

"Your breakfast is waiting for you downstairs." They said, seeming unaffected. Hikaru sighed, slumping over in disappointment.

"Alright, we'll be down in a minute." Kaoru assured the maids. They hadn't gotten any kind of reaction for their silly, yet suggestive, prank.

"Very good, sirs." The twin maids bowed and left the room. Kaoru was now kneeling over Hikaru somewhat protectively, knowing that he was upset.

"It's just no fun without her." the older twin mumbled, looking down at the floor dejectedly. "What are we going to do now?" Kaoru glanced at Hikaru for a moment, and turned to look ahead. He let out a sigh before getting up and going to their bedroom door, fully closing it and turning the lock. He walked back to the bed, Hikaru still staring into the ground. Kaoru smiled tiredly, placing his hand under Hikaru's chin and lifting it so the older twin would have to look up.

"Hey," he said quietly. Hikaru reluctantly looked into his eyes, a few moments passing before his lips curled into a small smile. Kaoru moved **the elephant** out of the way and sat in his twin's revealed lap, tightly entwining his legs around Hikaru's torso and clutching both sides of his face in passion. Slowly, timelessly, Hikaru leaned in to kiss his brother again, relaxing as their tongues met.

_I know what we're going to do._

...

lol


End file.
